Burning Cigarette
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Reunions always effing suck. Sometimes. T for bad language.
1. Meeting

_Burning Cigarette _

By: Allie-Dee

_Inhale, exhale._

The smoke from the cigarette twisted upward and upward until it was invisible. Ray's head cocked to one side, staring at a couple giggling and hugging tightly as they walked into the building. He sighed, still trying to remember why the hell he let his friends drag him down here.

_"It'll be good for you."_

_"We'll buy!"_

_"You need to see human life, you_ do _realize that don't you?"_

He did realize that. But he still didn't want to come down to Mickey's. He lit another cigarette.

10 years.

A small smile came on his face. Has it really been that long since he graduated from Roscoe and got his heart broken? He hadn't seen his old friends in forever. Travis was somewhere in the world, but nobody knew exactly. Robbie was probably on a radio show at some nice place in Toronto and maybe Lily was making it in New York City. They all promised they'd come back after ten years for the reunion but it seemed like he was the only one to show.

_10 years._

"Ray, get your ass back in here!" a shrill voice cried.

He looked up and saw Misty, his best friend from his apartment scowling down at him. She was the one that tore open the letter from the school (he was playing to "lose it") and demanded him to go. Then, she invited herself, as well as Hayden and Greg, who were just looking to get some free eats and beers. They probably already picked up some chicks and were leading the macarena as they sloshed some more beers down.

Just thinking about it made Ray shiver.

"No thanks." he replied.

Misty's teeth clenched and she swooped down to his level. "I don't fucking care if you don't want to be here, okay? But you need to see your friends and that chick that you're always pissin' and moanin' about."

'I do not piss and moan about her." he paused; her eyes burning a hole into his face. "Well, not always." Pause. "Just once a month."

"Once a month too many!" she yelled. Ray wondered if she had been drinking. "This isn't healthy, and you need to get inside and meet some of those kids and drink a beer and have a _fucking good time._"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just stay out here with the fresh air." Then he took another drag of his cig.

She gave him a blank look. "Fine, Mr. Social. But I'm gonna come back, and when I do, you will have no effin' choice and you will be IN that party, having fun, whether you like it or not."

He waved his hand to her vaguely and then went back to what he was doing as she clomped back inside. He wasn't going to be in that party because when she does finally come back, he thought with a smirk; she'll be too drunk to even form sentences.

He got comfy again and was lighting another cigarette when an all-too-familiar voice spoke.

_"Ray?"_

Ray froze; the new cigeratte was in his hand. He turned his head to the right and saw her standing there, shocked.

_"Parker?"_

The cigeratte fell to the ground, it burning slowly in the night.

----------------------

OMG. ITS ME. ALLIE DEE. OMG! Please go crazy, please say you missed me. I'm not hear to stay, but I want to make this story. I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry that I'm not going to finish this.

So I bet you thought it was Lily, eh? But no, it's Parker. Yeah I bet you're like WTFOMGFJDSK!

Please leave comments.

Love,  
Allie


	2. Done

Chapter 2: Done

---------------------

The shock held out for a few more seconds then Parker finally smiled strangely at me. "Wow, uh, you look good."

Thoughts flicked back and forth in my head. Did she mean I looked good-looking? Or that I looked good for my age? Or did she just say that because everyone at reunions said that type of thing?

I blurted out quickly, "You look good too." I suddenly became aware of everything I was doing. The smell of cigarette on my clothes (I wondered if she still hated that smell), the way I wasn't very clean-shaven (didn't she say once she hated guys with fuzz on their face?), and the way I was becoming slowly flustered and red in the face, not knowing what to say.

Awkward silence.

"So...uh..." I stammered, poking my mind for something interesting to say. "Have you...seen Lily or Robbie at all? Since graduation?"

"Uh, well, I saw Lily, actually. Recently. Robbie was there too." she pulled a loose hair behind her ear. God, she was beautiful.

"Really? Where?"

"Her wedding, actually." She replied, cool and calm like a cucumber.

"_What_?" I said surprised. "_Really_? Wow...I didn't know. Who to?" What the fuck! Lily Randall had gotten married? And I didn't know? I mean, yeah, we didn't talk for 10 years, but still, I would at least think my parents would know about it, since the families are still tight. At least I thought they were.

"This guy in the music business. Really successful and all that crap." She shrugged it off._ In the music business_? Lily said she would never, ever, ever, ever go out with someone in the same business at her. Then my brain did a little check on that quote. Oh, yeah, she said that on that night she was fucking drunk.

"Oh." I finally said, suddenly becoming interested in the scuff on the top of my shoe.

"Yeah." Parker said back, and she too became intrigued by the dirty spots on her shoes.

We stood there for a few minutes, pretending to be engrossed in our footwear until Misty came bumbling out.

"Ray, didn't I _fucking say that_..." She hobbled over to me, then became aware that I wasn't alone. Her eyes almost bugged out of her skull. "_Oh_, you met with a friend."

"This is, uh," I really, really, really didn't want to tell her who I was talking to. "Parker."

This time, I think her eyes did pop out of her skull. "Oh."

God. I should not have told her about Parker. "Um, Parker, this is Misty."

Parker's smile was as sweet as could be as she said, "Pleasure to meet you." And on cue, her hand swooped down, waiting for Misty to respond.

For a few seconds, Misty just stared at it, like it was a dirty rag. Then I pinched her side and she suddenly became Ms. Nice. Her hand clasped Parker's and her face became a welcome mat. "Oh, _hello_, it's great to meet you too." After she let go of Parker's hand, she said, "I've heard _soooo _much about you."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I pinched Misty as hard as I could, but Misty's smile was still perfect. Her eyes did give a warning glance to me though.

Her eyes looking as clueless as can be, Parker questioned, "_Really_? Ray's told you about me?" Her eyes searched me, and I thought I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I prayed to God that she couldn't see the wishing and wanting and missing in mine.

"Yeah, that you were a really fun girl to hang out with in high school." Misty nodded, then added, "With Robbie and Travis and Lily, too."

Parker's hope faded away right before me as her smile dimmed but didn't vanish. "Oh."

Trying to stop the awkward silence from starting, I spoke up, with a brand new shiny grin on my face. "So, Parker, have you got yourself a boyfriend?"

Glancing away from my eyes, she said, "Uh, yeah, I do."

My heart broke, but my face was still as plastic as ever. "Oh, really? What's his name?"

A small pause, then she said, "Kevin."

Kevin. I always hated that name.

"What about you? Any new girls?" Her smile reappeared, cheery as ever.

"Uh--" Misty started cackling at the thought of me, Ray, having a girlfriend, but I nudged her to shut up. I gave her a look, that said, Please just shut up and go along with this. "_Actually_, Misty's my girlfriend."

"Wh --" I gave her a look pleading that she'd just agree with it. "Yeah, we are _soo _close. We've only been going out for a few months, but I feel like I've known Ray, like, all my fuckin' life, ya know?" She wrapped her arms around my hips, but instead of it being a cute little gesture, her nails dug into my skin. I know she was dying to ask, "What the _fuck _possessed you to tell her that?"

Parker's face looked like someone just died as she looked at us cuddle (Did she look like that because she didn't like Misty? Or because she still liked me? Fuck, I'm over thinking again..), but she coughed up a nice comment, "Yeah, I know. Congrats; you guys look really cute together."

"Thanks!" Then, turning to me, Misty gave me a devious look. "And I will see _you _later." Then she continued to give me one hell offa kiss on my mouth.

As she pulled away, I so wanted to smack her, but instead I just grinned and said, "Sure," Misty waved daintily, her eyes dancing, saying, Hah! _That's what you get!_

After she left, Parker said, "She's nice."

"Yeah," I agreed. There was another small silence before she spoke up again.

"You know, Ray," she started, her eyes shifting to the ground next to me. "I...I didn't want to lose you." My eyes clicked up to meet her, and then she hurriedly added, "You know, as a friend."

"Yeah, I..." I took a breath, "I didn't want to lose you either. As a friend."

"Just...that night...what happened...it was such a _mistake_. I mean, with Robbie and Lily. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was drunk and...Well, things happen."

My mind snapped, and all the saddness and anger just bubbled inside me. "Yes, it was a mistake. Things happen, right?" I said rather nastily, "Don't tell me you didn't know what you were doing. You were drunk, right, but you didn't have to go have a sloppy make out session with Robbie and then tell Lily you wanted to break up with me!"

Parker jumped to her defense. "No, no! I didn't tell Lily that! She was drunk, too, and when I told her I was sick of fighting, she thought I didn't love you anymore. And then when you came in..." her voice lowered. "She was so _hammered_...she just thought she was doing the right thing, you know. Her telling you instead of me having to tell you. But," she looked me straight in the eye, "I _didn_'t want to break up with you. I still loved you."

"Yeah, and Robbie too, I guess." I snarled, rage storming inside me.

She looked lost for a minute; not knowing what to say, then said quietly, "I didn't love him. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

My anger started to cool as I stared at her; she was just as beautiful as the day we broke up. Her hair curly; her dress simple yet sophisticated; her make-up natural; her perfume so delicate and feminine. Suddenly the pit in my stomach had become so huge, and it kept twisting my insides up. I wanted so much to hold her, to kiss her, to be 18 again.

But I wasn't. I was 28, and she was over me. And I was over her. Kind of.

"I'm sorry, Ray." she finally spoke again, her eyes had sparkles of tears in them, but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of me.

I stood there. not knowing what to say. Then Misty came out, drunk as ever. She hung on to me and whined, "Ray! You fucking _done _here yet?"

I opened my mouth as I looked at Parker. She was older, she had a boyfriend, she was getting on with life. I need to too. "Yeah," I replied, "Yeah, I'm done."

Parker looked up at me, and I could see her desperately wanting to say something, but I just closed my eyes and let Misty lead me into the building.

I'm done.

-----------------------

NOT DONE! _NOT DONE!_ A couple more chapters; maybe only one? I dunno, we'll see. But how ya enjoying it so far? Don't you just LOVE Misty? I love how she says the word "fuck" like every single fucking sentence, you know?

Hahaha, I missed fanfiction.

See ya homies until next time!

Love,  
Allie


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

I remember it so clearly. Walking on a cool night to Lily's house; knowing that Parker was there, knowing that Lily's parents were out of town for the night, but not knowing that Robbie would be there. I remember I was just in a fight with Parker and I wanted to talk to her about it and make things okay again. We had been getting in little fights, because I was going to a college that was a little over an hour away and she didn't want to be away from me. I remember that I was going to tell her that I changed my mind, and was going to the same school she was going to.

I remember knocking the door, hearing a couple laughs and silence. I remember thinking "Oh, they're probably just too drunk to come to the door" and letting myself in. I remember walking past the hallway, into the kitchen, hearing some bottles open. I remember walking into the room, and seeing Robbie and Parker embraced in a passionate, teenage make out session, while Lily was eating some pie. When I walked in, I remember Lily looking at me, with a drunken grin on her face, and slurring, "You were never that good of a couple anyway..."

Robbie and Parker broke apart and Parker looked at me with her wide eyes and started laughing, laughing, laughing, crying out, in between cackles, "Oh, R-Ray, is that you? No, this..."

I remember feeling crushed and hurt and frustrated and betrayed. I remember trying to control my anger as Lily told me, "She wants to break up with you, Ray. She doesn't like you anymore."

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare at Parker, who was still trying to form sentences. I had to turn away and then I started for the hallway. I remember her screeching, "_Rayyyy_!" then coughing and the disgusting sound of throwing up. I opened the door and walked away, past the Underground, past Mickey's, past my house. I remember thinking, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck_. What happened? Why did she do that?" over and over and over and over and over. Then I couldn't walk anymore, so I sat underneath a tree and cried.

--------------------

It was only a few weeks until graduation, but it was still so hard to avoid Parker. It seemed like it she was everywhere. There were lots of times where I was walking down a busy hall and saw her in the crowd and had to take cover in a nearby classroom so I would not pass her. I had lots and lots of messages on my cell from her, begging me to give her a chance to explain. She would leave notes in my locker, asking me to at least meet her to talk.

I never replied, and she finally started to give up. I tried to avoid speaking to Robbie or Lily either. But it always seemed like no matter how much I tried, Robbie would always track me down and try to talk to me. He would yell and me, tell me he was so sorry. Tell me that it was a mistake. Tell me that Parker and him had no romantic attachment whatsoever, and nothing else happened. Ever.

I would always shake my head and walk away but he would always shout after me, "You're going to regret this, Brennan!"

How did he know that?

--------------------

On the day of graduation, I wasn't really planning on anything big afterwords. Maybe a party, but I wasn't planning on having a good time. Just to go and say goodbye to everyone. After the incident, I hadn't much of a social life. I just stayed quiet and in the crowd, only cracking jokes if someone talked to me first.

When I got my diploma, I looked out into the audience, into my classmates. Some were crying, some were smiling. I saw Parker, and she looked at me with such regret in her eyes I thought she was going to cry. But she just smiled and nodded. I nodded back.

Then I turned to Mr. Waller and smiled and took my diploma. "Thank you," I said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Brennan." he replied.

Then I walked off stage, but not before glancing in my case and seeing the smooth, white paper. Then I grinned and shouted proudly, "_It's in there_!" And then I heard hoots of laughter, a "WAY TO GO" from my family, and lots of clapping.

After the ceremony, there was a lot of crying, picture-taking, and hand-shaking. Lily and Robbie both came up to me, but I didn't run away. I put my hand out and they both shook it. And, okay, I let them give me a little group hug. But we didn't say a word. Except for, "Good luck." Then we went back to saying goodbye to everyone else.

Parker, though, didn't come up to me at all. I wanted to go give her a hug, but I couldn't bring myself to.

--------------------

After graduation, I ended up going to University, but I hated it. I stayed in there, though. Met a couple of girls, but it always ended up in disaster. I didn't mind it much though. I just worked, ate, and slept. Then after four years, I graduated there. When I got my diploma, I forced a small smile, but when I looked and saw the paper was there, I didn't say anything. At college, I wasn't the funny one. There wasn't any point.

Then, I went to look for work. I got a nice office job, and found a decent apartment. It was crazy, though. I couldn't stand being alone. The quiet. It's not a great thing, being alone with your thoughts. They tend to make you insane.

So, I posted a sign saying that I needed a roommate. I got two; Hayden and Greg. They were so loud and crazy, I couldn't say no. Also, when they moved in, I got a neighbor; Misty. She was best friends with them and was forced into moving because they wanted her there.

It kind of reminded me of me, Lily, and Robbie, back in the day. And I was the Travis in the group; new and quiet and strange.

A couple of weeks after they moved in, I was happy. Happier than how I was in college, at least. They were my friends; they cheered me up, they gave me advice, they took me drinking...They laughed when I told them about Parker. They told me I was a fool, they told me I should have ran after her, they told me I was hopeless.

Usually that would make people angry or something. But it just made me laugh, because it was so true.

--------------------

BADABADABOOM! This was like a memories chapter. Boring, yes, but it needed to be done. Gotta know why the hell Ray's not talking to Parker and why he's hanging out with Mistay.

Next chapter, we see Swami. And Question Mark. And Shady Lane. I'll give you a little preview: they get together and RAPE RAY!

Knotreally. More like, awkwardness. 'Cept not with Trav, 'cuz he has no clue what's going on. (He left, 'member?)

Kso...BYE!

Love, Allie


	4. Breakfast

**Chapter Four:** Whasfucksgoinonn?

--

"Ouch," I hissed, putting my coffee mug down to the table.

A very hungover Misty rolled over from her bed, glanced at me, and laughed lazily. Her greasy hair was messed up, a peice of it was clinging to her skin. She spoke like a frog was stuck in her throat. "Nice."

After seeing Parker last night, Misty had succeeded in getting me into Mickey's and making me drink a few beers. I was only a little hungover now, but I could tell Misty was going to be bitching about how she felt for a couple hours.

"Whatever." I said, taking my cup, blowing on the liquid, careful not to spill. "You want some coffee?"

"Mmm, sure," she stretched, her little A-cups moving with her. I poured some coffee into another a "World's Best Dad" mug. When she was done, she added, with a smile, "You're such a nice boyfriend."

I grimanced. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to." I tried to take another sip; my tounge was still numb.

Shuffling over to her drink, she said, "It was funny, I have to admit. I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull when I gave you that goodbye kiss," Her throaty laugh sang through the air.

"Do you think..." I stared at my cup, then decided against asking my question. "Ah, never mind."

She took a long sip of her coffee. How is that I'm the only one that gets my tounge burnt on coffee? I thought. "Do I think what?"

"Do you think that," I chose my words carefully as she took another sip. "That maybe she was a little jealous?"

Now it was Misty's turn for her eyes to bug out. I thought she was going to choke on her coffee, or spit it out, but she just put down her coffee and started coughing hysterically.

When she finally got over her coughing fit, she asked, mid-cough, "So you're asking me," she paused, her eyes scrunched up at me in disbelief, "You're asking me if I think that she was a little fucking jealous?"

I nodded slowly. She shook her head. "Ray, Parker was more than a 'little jealous'. She was _PISSED OFF_. Like, a lot. Like, if you left for five seconds, she probably would have fucking _jumped_ on me and started _CHOKING_ ME, that's how jealous she was."

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, really. God, Ray, are you that _fucking dense_? It's unbelievable that you guys got together like, at all." She finished off her coffee in another long sip, then walked over to the sink and threw it in with a crash. "I'm taking a shower. Wake up Greg and Hayden, okay?" She disappeared in the bathroom and I heard the hiss of the water turning on.

I finished my coffee and set my cup by the sink, then went into Greg's room, knocked on the door, and shouted, "Get up." He groaned, waved his hand in the air, and rolled around a little.

I walked over to Hayden's room, opened the closed door, and yelled, "Get up." I was about to turn around when I noticed that there was not only one lump in Hayden's bed, but two. I watched in shock as a girl, so familiar, yawned and sat up slowly.

I looked at her, she looked at me.

"Audrey? What the _fuck_ are you doing in Hayden's bed?!"

She blinked a little, then her mouth dropped. "Ray? What the _fuck_ are you doing in Hayden's apartment?"

As we stared at each other, shell-shocked, Greg sat up, his eyes drooping. "Whasfucksgoinonn?"

----

"I cannot believe you hooked up with _Hayden_." I was making eggs for Audrey, Hayden and Greg. "I cannot believe you're here. Like, Roscoe. Just...wow."

Her mouth crinkled into a wry smile. "Why wouldn't I be at my high school reunion? I actually can't believe you showed up, Ray. After that whole thing with Parker and Robbie, you know?."

I gripped the spatula a little tighter as Misty walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel as she went. "Yeah, and he saw her yesterday too." She laughed. "One word: Awk-_warrrd_."

Audrey grinned at Misty. "You should have seen them at graduation."

"We didn't even speak to each other at graduation!" I said.

"Yeah, but your side glances and sad faces were enough," she smirked. "So did you see Robbie or Lily? Or Travis?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?" I let the eggs slip off the pan onto some plates.

"I saw Lily and Robbie not too long ago." Audrey said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"At her wedding to some rich music guy?" I asked her sarcastically.

She looked at me curiously. "How'd you know? Were you there?"

"Lucky guess. And no, I wasn't. I wasn't invited."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop bitching about it. Maybe you weren't invited because of the fact that you completely ignored her and acted like a dick."

I threw the spatula in the sink. "I did not act like a dick! How would you react if your 'best friend' making out with your girlfriend, and your other best friend saying, 'you weren't that great anyway'."

Audrey took a sip of orange juice. "Weren't they drunk? People do crazy things when they're drunk."

"Yeah, like, sometimes, when Ray's drunk, he actually has fun," Hayden laughs.

"I always have fun," I protested.

"Well, when Ray was in high school, he always had fun," Audrey mused. "He was always cracking jokes, and he was this great emcee at Mickey's. Man, you could have really been something."

Misty looked at me funny, like she just drank something sour. "You never told me that."

"You never asked. Besides, it was a long time ago. _Anyway_," I waved my hand, to show that we should change the subject, "What have you been up to, Audrey?"

There was a slight pause as Audrey ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. Her eyes covered in black kohl closed slightly, showing me her expensive, packed on mascara. Then she opened them and studied her manicured hands, then finally spoke. "Good stuff, good stuff." She looked up at me. "I've been doing good."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really. Good stuff. Well...that's good. Do you care to elaborate on your good stuff?"

"I've met some good guys. I have a good job at an ad agency, in the business department. I have good money. Everything's just good." Her voice sounded strained.

Misty gulped down some orange juice then commented, "If everything is so good, then why don't you sound happy?"

Audrey scratched her arm. "Well," she pulled a peice of lint off her shirt. "Sometimes good is really effin' boring."

----

hey, Hey, HEY!

Sup, homes? Well, this is chapter four. I'm actually proud of it. So, pleaaaaase comment if you've got this far.

Thankyou!

Lovelovelove,  
Allie


	5. Reunion

**Chapter Five:** Reunion

**---**

I was standing in the hall of Roscoe High with Misty. Posters for a Costume ball and a lost iPod swarmed the bulletin board. It was dark, except for the light at the end of the hall from the gym. An old pop song lightly moved through the air. Laughter exploded. The screech of ex-cheerleaders, now knocked-up from frat boys, was deafening.

I wanted to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground. My hands were sweaty. I felt faint, like I was going to throw up.

"Ray?"

My head twisted to Misty, her face made up with dark liner and teal eye shadow and light red lipstick.

"Misty, I can't. I can't do this." My voice shook.

Misty looked at me hard and touched my arm, slightly, gently. "Ray, yes you can. I'll be next to you the whole time. It'll be okay."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she glared at me. I shut up and let her drag me down the hall. It smelled like it used to; rusty water and used erasers mixed with failed Chemistry experiments. Before I knew it, we were in front of the door and Misty was opening the door, and I saw the gym, made up with balloons and signs of "Class of 2007". People were laughing, holding champagne.

"I guess nobody had to spike the punch." Misty whispered in my ear. I smiled.

I glanced around for people I knew. Some familiar faces, some people I had no clue about. Misty and I walked around slowly, saying hello, but not stopping for conversations. We headed over towards the food. Misty chose a mini brownie cake and ate it in one bite while I nibbled on mine.

I looked up and my eyes wandered through the room when I caught eyes with someone. I stared at the person until I finally realized I recognized them.

"Ray?" they said loudly.

"Lily," my throat felt like it was closing up.

"Ray! Oh, my God, Ray!" She started running towards me, but instead of it being graceful, she waddled like a penguin. That's when I saw a large bump on her stomach.

I was so shocked, when Lily threw her arms around me, I had to take a step back. But that might have been from her huge stomach almost knocking me down.

"Holy shit, holy SHIT," she said, pulling away from me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said, regaining my balance. "And you're, um...pregnant."

She laughed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said through mid-laughs. She laughed for a few more seconds, then finally calmed down. She was acting a little more bubbly than usual.

"Oh, holy fuck, Lily, have you been fucking drinking?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me with her mouth open, in mock shock. "Ray, I can't _believe_ you would even suggest that I would drink while I'm pregnant!"

"Lily," I started.

"Okay," she started a fit of giggles all over again. "I have been drinking a teensy bit. But it's okay, it's just a little..." She had to stop, she couldn't stop giggling.

I sighed, then looked over at Misty who was looking amused, taking the whole scene in.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Ray?" she asked me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, right," I motioned to Lily. "Misty, this is Lily." Then I motioned to Misty. "Lily, this is Misty."

"Charmed," Misty said, holding out her hand to Lily. Lily clamped her hands around it and shook it enthusiastically.

"I've heard about you, Misty," she said, grinning.

"From who?" I questioned, surprised.

"From Parker. I was talking to her today." She turned to Misty. "So, you're going out with Ray? Man, how's that going for you?"

I cut her off. "Wait, you talked to Parker?"

"Well, _duh_," she said, like I was an idiot. "We are friends, Ray. We didn't like, stop talking to each other when we graduated high school. Like you did to all of us."

My hands started tingling. "That was a completely different story, Lily, and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever," she waved me away and then refocused her attention back to Misty. "So, how's the sex? Gonna push out a puppy anytime soon?"

Misty laughed, I was horrified.

"Lily, there you are," a man walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," she seemed to instantly change into a polite and calm person when he was around. Giving him a quick peck, she said, "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just talking to an old friend, that's all." She gave me a quick glance. "Jake, this is Ray. Ray, this is Jake, my husband."

"Pleased to meet you," Jake held out his hand and I shook it. He looked a little older than Lily, maybe in his mid-30s. He was one of those guys that got more good-looking as they got older. And I could tell he was rich. He had one of those rich-guy type of confidences. As he pulled away from our handshake, he said to Lily, "I have to go make a call really quick."

"Ja-_ake_," Lily whined loudly. "This is my high school reunion. Can't you just not work for this one night?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said. "But, this is really important. It'll be just five minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Lily agreed as he started to walk away. Then she held up her hand and wiggled her five fingers. "Five minutes! And that's it!" She turned to us when he had left the room and sighed.

Misty nodded towards to where Jake was. "Does that happen a lot?"

Lily looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah, Jake's a workaholic," she laughed lightly. "But that's okay. I mean, I wish he was home more often, but well...you know how it is." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed again, softer this time.

No, I don't know how it is, I want to say, but I hated seeing Lily this way. I instead changed the subject. "So, have you seen Robbie or Travis yet?"

"Oh!" Lily said, snapping into the person she was five minutes ago. "Yeah, actually! Robbie's around here somewhere and Travis called me last night and said that he was going to meet me somewhere tomorrow afternoon, because he wasn't actually invited to the reunion. Cause, you know, he didn't actually graduate from here. But me and Robbie and Parker," I perked up at the sound of Parker's name, "and everyone else, we're all going to meet at this restaurant tomorrow. You should come."

"I'll think about it," I replied, then asked, "How's Robbie doing?"

"Great, actually. He has this job at the radio station in Chicago and seeing this adorable girl," she waggled her eyebrows at me, "who's name is none other than Kim Carlisle."

"No!" I yell louder than I thought I would. Some people looked over at me, curious, and I lowered my voice a little as I say, "I thought they broke up when she went to college!"

Lily nodded and said, "Well, they did. But their love was too strong and fate brought them back together a few years later!" She swooned at the word love in such a ridiculous way I started to laugh.

"Oh, and guess who I saw this morning? In my friend Hayden's bed?"

Lily's eyes went as wide as her stomach. "Ted!" she shouted.

"No!" I laughed again. "Audrey!"

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Man, I really thought it was Ted. I always thought that kid was gay."

"Yeah, Lily, I know," I said, "I was there when you went up to him and tried to get him to come out to you."

Lily erupted into giggles. "Oh, yeah. Remember, when he had no idea what I was talking about, I got so frustrated, I started shouting, 'It▓s okay, Ted, to be homosexual! It's perfectly natural, no matter what anyone says!' And then he like, ran out of Mickey's, totally embarrassed?"

Lily and I almost doubled over in laughter, until we finally composed ourselves.

"Well," Lily wiped a giggle-tear from her eye, "I'm going to go find Jake. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," I said as she waddled off.

I turned to Misty. Her eyebrows were raised in amusement. "Wow, well, that was interesting. You know, Ray, you always made it seem like it would be this awful thing to see your old friends, but you and Lily seemed to talk like you only graduated a few days ago."

"Yeah..." I replied. "I don't really know. It was like...Lily's craziness was contagious, you know?" Misty nodded like she understood. "But it's going to be awkward seeing Robbie because..." I struggled to find the words.

"Because Robbie made out with your ex-girlfriend?"

I laughed, and nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it was a long time ago, but..."

"The pain done to your heart is still as excruciating as it was ten years ago?"

I glared at Misty. "Okay, that's enough."

Misty grinned, big-cheese. "Oh, Brennan. You're so..."

"Hopeless? Stupid? Weird?" I took another brownie and stuffed into my mouth.

"Well, I was going to say, you're so adorable," she nodded and pretended to think over what I said with great thought, "but all those words work too."

I smiled at her and looked around the room. "You want to go sit down somewhere?"

"No, I've got a better idea," she looked at me, her eyes glowing. "Let's go dance."

I groaned. "Misty, I don't dance."

A sappy old slow song started to play. "C'mon, it's not like you dance to slow songs. You just stay there and sway and act like you're hot shit." I chuckled and she smiled, knowing she got me. "Now, c'mo-on."

"Alright," I said, giving up, letting her drag me to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her hips.

Corny lyrics started beating out of the speakers. "Sooo..." she joked, after a small silence, "How're the wife and kids?"

"Oh, we're divorced," I joked back, "The kids are with her this week."

"Ah," she said thoughtfully. "Probably for the best. The divorce, not the kids being with her. Though, you are pretty awful with kids."

"Me?" I said in mock-shock. "No, I'm wonderful with kids!"

"Riiight," she said, looking past my face at something else. "Hey, check it out. There's Parker."

I turned my head to look at her, and sure enough, she was right. Parker was standing by the door, looking at everyone in interest. Then she glanced my way, locked eyes with me and put up her hand and waved a little. I smiled a small half-smile back. Then I looked back at Misty.

"Oh, my God, she's here," My heartbeat started going a million miles a hour. "Fuck, Misty, what do I do?"

"Well, for starters, you stop acting like a fucking 16 year old girl and start acting like you have a penis," she commanded. "And then you let me go, like I want to go to the bathroom, then go over to her and have a conversation."

"But," I stammered. "I was such a dick the other night! What am I supposed to say?"

"Well, hopefully, English. Sentences would be nice. Maybe an 'I'm sorry for being such a dick the other the night' if you can manage it." She winked at me, whispered in my ear, "Good luck, hot shit," then slithered away from my grip and started walking towards the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and turned around and marched over to Parker. She smiled nervously when she saw me. "Hi, Ray."

"Hey, Parker," I choked out. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. Where's Misty?"

"Oh, she's...at the bathroom," I nodded into that direction.

"Oh," she stared over near the bathrooms, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah," I said. There was a small silence. "Um, Parker, I'm sorry about how I acted before." Parker looked up at me. "I mean, it was really so long ago, and I've been acting so...stupid about the whole thing. I'm wondering...if we could start over. Like, as friends."

Her eyes were shining up at me, her face crinkling into a smile. "Yes," she gushed, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great. So," I started to say.

"Ray!" I heard a voice screech. "Ray _BRENNAN_!?" I twirled around, and there was Robbie McGrath, standing before me.

"Robbie," I looked over him in amazement. He looked about the same, still a little taller than me and still had his curly hair. He had some stubble on his chin, though, and he looked...well, he just looked older. "Wow, hi."

"Holy shit, you actually came!" Robbie exclaimed. "Man, thought you'd still be all pissed off about the thing that happened. You know, with me and..." his eyes moved over to Parker. "Oh! Hey, Parker."

"Hi, Robbie," she smiled.

"And no, Robbie, I'm not pissed off anymore. I'm over that." I made a small smile, trying to act very adult about the whole thing.

"Oh, Ray," Parker started to laugh. "Stop trying to act so mature. You just forgave me like ten seconds ago."

My cheeks burned as Robbie whooped with laughter. "Man, you're still the same, Ray."

Lily popped up. "Oh, Robbie! There you are!" Then she noticed me and Parker and said, "Oh, man. If this was ten years ago this would be awk-waaaard."

Parker laughed. "No, but it's not. Ray's forgiven us."

"Oh, really?" Lily looked at me with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, he's become very mature," Parker continued, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, since five minutes ago." Robbie snorted. Then they started giggling like mad.

I felt embarrassed at first, but then I started to grin at the situation. Then I started to laugh. And then, we were all hooting like crazy people as old classmates looked on in curiosity.

Jesus Christ, I had missed these people.

--

Oh. My. God. I have written another chapter in this story. This fanfic. About Radio Free Roscoe. I am officially crazy.

But I really love writing this story. It's like, so effing funny. I LOVE the whole thing with Misty and Ray when they're slow dancing. I LOVE it. But, for some reason, I feel like I wanted the chapter to be different, like, Ray just plain forgives them and he ends up just laughing with them again? So not cool. But then I thought, well, he had been holding a grudge for like 10 years, time he forgave them and then I started thinking, dude, what kind of person DOES that? He prolly would have stopped caring but then I thought well, he's in love with Parker still and then the thought, FOR TEN YEARS?! It's crazy. I don't know. It didn't turn out the way I wanted to, but I still love it.

I think I'll end this story in like two more chapters. In the next chapter, it's the dinner thing with Travis (yayyy!) and then the other chapter...I don't know, but I still need to keep it going.

Hopefully SOMEONE is reading this, haha.

Love,  
Allie


End file.
